<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fae deck: A sign for a better day (mission: Meeting your Fairy) by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538304">Fae deck: A sign for a better day (mission: Meeting your Fairy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Deck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fae Deck, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salem 'Sae' Morson always hated the 20th of August. It was the day her father went missing after shipping her and her twin off to spend a few months with their great aunt. It was the one day in a year she would let herself focus on the pain and anger letting it boil out into maybe not the healthiest coping mechanism. So when Vondila 'Von' Morson bardges into her room with a letter things seem to be looking up for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Salem Morson &amp; Vondila Morson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Deck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fae deck: A sign for a better day (mission: Meeting your Fairy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Salem and Vondila have been thrown into another universe. Still, magical girls but Salem will be the magi well Vondila will support her twin. This time though things won't be as traumatic. </p><p>2201 words | 2806 points + 100 bonus = 2906 points</p><p>EXP: 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was cooling as the last days of summer came to a close and city lights twinkled in the lake's reflection. The pair of twins sat by the edge of the forest and lake just relaxing and enjoying the flicker of stars from high above. Their only light source was the city and their cellphones. The soft sounds of the forest bubbled out of the forest that was behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” One of the pair said almost not wanting to break the comfortable silence but also understanding they needed to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was today the best August 20th?” Asked the other twin that was playing with a deck of cards she had pulled out from no were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause hung in the air almost like the other really needed to think about that. “Yeah it was.” She finally answered. “I got into my dream college and we went out and had fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding up the cards fanned out. “See didn’t grantie always say one day this day won’t hurt so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a card and looking at the other smiled. “Yeah she was right.” She slid the card back into the fan. “I’m glad we get to live here. No matter how weird it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuffling her cards she nodded. She didn’t seem to be even paying attention to what her hands did as she performed the complex shuffle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I still don’t know how you got hold of alcohol.” The other paying more attention to the shuffling cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A magician never reveals a secret.” Was what was returned before stopped shuffling and pointed the deck into the air and let the cards fly all over the place. She grabbed one of the raining cards and showed it to her twin. “Is this your card?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large smile formed along the other’s two toned face. “Yes it is.” She then noticed all the cards around them. “But Von could you have chosen a less messy ending?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Von had started picking up the cards after seeing her twin’s smile. “Are you questioning the queen of tricks?” She let out a pained noise. “And here I thought my own twin sister, Sae, would understand the drama of a magician.” She played up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing her twin a bit Sae helped collect the scattered cards. “Asshole. I’m your only audience member so really no need to be so dramatic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must perform at my best no matter the audience size.” Von shot back and took the stack of cards from her twin. “Anyways, I love when you smile sis.” She sat back down where she was before. “I’m just glad you were able to smile again on this day.” She gave her own twin  a sad look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flopping down next to Von with sigh Sae nodded in agreement. “Yeah your right. It’s just… well you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. No need to explain. But look at where we are now.” She gestured out the world. “Back then I never thought we could be as happy as we were before, everything.” She said with a sad tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Losing their mother had been hard on them but then getting shipped off by their father to some unknown relative had caused more pain then he might have thought. Then there was this day, it had been four months to the day since they came to this city and they got the news that their father was missing. Von had pushed their great aunt about it and was told that he had been phoning her everyday to see how the twins were, even though they didn’t want to talk to him yet, but a week before the phone calls stopped. So she had reached out to Seaford PD to check on him. They had looked all over the city but there wasn’t a trace of their father. Sae had taken her pain and turned into anger directed solely on their father. So every year since Sae would lock herself up and finish a whole project in a day and then burn it. She had kept the first one for two months but she had hated the dress. It was like she took all her built up stress and anger put into one outfit and then got rid of it. Von on the other hand worked harder on the sleight of hand tricks. Some got more complex and involved more props than just the handy deck of cards. They had their own coping mechanisms for their early life but they didn’t let it hold them back for long. The pair were able to get past most of the pain with the help of their grantie and some therapy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when a letter showed up that morning from MHC Von knew she had to get Sae to open it. If it was bad news well then it was already the worst day in the year for them but if it was good news. That's what she hoped for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Von had spent hours just trying to think of a reason to bug her twin. She knew that she wanted to be left alone but this was important. When her grant Salem gave her a tray of food for her twin with a knowing smile she knew what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over to her twin’s room she took a deep breath in and opened the door. There was fabric everywhere but all the patterns her twin had were still neatly put away. She never used patterns on this day so that was no shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” Sae snapped not looking up from her sewing machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat.” She said and walked further into the room after closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it I’ll eat later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roll of her eyes Von tapped the power bar switch with her foot. Cause Sae’s work space to go dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fu-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, sit down and eat. You didn’t eat this morning.” Von snapped back and set the tray down in front of her twin. “And I’m not leaving till you're done.” She added and took the second sandwich and fruit cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she got in response was a glare but finally Sae gave in and started the sandwich. They ate in silence, no need to talk today. Just being there was enough for Von but she knew her twin liked to be alone for most of the day. As she started her fruit cup she pulled out the letter. “You got mail.” She waved the envelope before downing the small cup in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait for tomorrow.” Was all that was said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking annoyed Von decided to open it now. Her twin was going to be a stubborn little bitch today but she wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that’s for me.” Sae sat down her own fruit cup and tried to grab the paper from her twin. Von got up and stood on her sister’s bed keeping her hand out to physically stop her twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear Ms. Morson,” She started to read aloud. “I’m a Ms. Morson.” She snipped back and continued on keeping her hand on her twin’s head stopping her from getting up. “The committee of Marietta Hope College have reviewed your application,” Sae stopped fighting to get the letter back. “, and would like to inform you that you have been accepted into the fashion design program.” Von smiled and eyed her twin that was still but had tears in her eyes. Jumping off the bed she handed her twin the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae looked over it and just kept reading. She had gotten accepted. The date on the letter was a few weeks old. Meaning it must have gotten lost in the mail. She had started to give up hope on her first choice college but here it was her acceptance. “I got in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did.” Von pulled her twin into a hug. Sae buried her head into the crook of her twin’s neck and smiled. “You got in sis.” Pulling away with a smile Von had an idea but her twin whined at the hug being cut short. “We need to celebrate.” She said triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But.” Looking back at her anger project she winced at it. It was bad, really bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you still need to it will be there later. Now let's get you into some clothes and lets do this.” Von walked over to the closet and started pulling out an outfit for her twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me pick that out!” Her twin cried and ran over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had happened at lunch and it was midnight. The twin’s laid out on a blanket looking at the stars. Sae had a smile on her face. Today has been the best August 20th ever. She didn’t even feel like going back to her anger project. Hell maybe she should put away and work on it next year. Well if she needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um Sae?” Von’s voice cut through her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is-” Her voice died out at seeing the purple crow. Holy shit. She had heard rumours that sometimes weird colored animals popped up but still seeing one for herself was wild. Getting up she noticed the bird following her wrist. Oh it wanted her bracelet. “Is this what you want.” She held up her wrist to show the cheap piece of metal. The bird nodded and hoped closer. Pulling it off she held out the bracelet to the bird. The little thing made a little chirping and ran over. Sae slipped the bracelet over the bird’s neck and once there the bird flew off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- That raven was purple right?” Her twin broke the silence. All she got in response was a nod. “Okay then we need to get home.” She grabbed her jacket and tapped her twin’s shoulder. They would be safer once in town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clink clink clink</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too early.” Sae whined at the tapping and pulled the blanket over her head to get more sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was louder and was able to get through her blanket security. “Go away…” She moaned out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FINE!” Sae pulled over her blankets now mad at whatever woke her. She looked at the window and sitting there was the purple raven from last night. It still had her bracelet on its neck. “Um… VON!” She yelled for her twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clink</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It tapped the glass and made a gesture like it was trying to get in. “VON GET IN HERE!” She yelled again spooked by the bird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CLINK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked mad now. Fuck. Whatever this was she didn’t want to piss it off. Rushing over she opened the window and the bird hopped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sae it's like 6am and I don’t work till 10.” Her twin whined as she walked in. Stopping she looked at the raven sitting there looking at the pair. “Is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I prefer they or them. Cause I am not an it.” The bird spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twin’s looked at the bird then at each other. “This isn’t happening.” Sae said not wanting to face whatever this is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it is so get over it.” The bird snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your talking.” Von quipped and the bird seemed to roll it’s eyes at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes good you can hear. Honestly I wasn't sure cause you didn’t get up when I was knocking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a heavy sleeper.” She muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… so what can we help you with… um Mx. Raven.” Sae just wanted to get this over with. It had to be a dream right? Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Violet. My name is Violet.” They answered the un-asked question and started to ruffle up it’s feathers and a small purple light covered their body. A small creature stood in the bird’s place. Almost like a human but with long ears, purple skin and wings. “Can I have your names?” The creature asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twin’s seemed to fully wake up at that. “No.” Von responded. She remembered hearing about if anything weird asks for your name say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But!” Sae jumped in understanding where her twin was coming from. “You can call us Sae and Von.” She pointed at herself then her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded. “Alright. Sae I would like to thank you for the gift.” They gestured to the bracelet that was now sitting as a belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course.” Sae smiled, still not sure about all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Von said stepping in front of her twin to protect her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blinked confused for a moment by the other girl’s tone. “I would like to ask Sae for some help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out from behind her twin. “What kinda help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help fight in a rebellion to free my kind from Mab.” They fluttered up wards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wa-” Von started but was cut off before she could finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would fighting protect those I care for?” She asked now fully in front of her twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sae?” Von asked with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll do it.” Sae said with a smile. She wanted to protect Von and her grant so if that meant fighting she would do so.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>